Perfect Timing
by Ebona Nite
Summary: ONESHOT Sailor Pluto's job is to watch the Time Gate, but what does she do for fun? Ignores the fact that stopping time kills her.


Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon. I forget who does, but it certainly isn't me. This is a fanfiction made purley for fun.

**

* * *

Perfect Timing**

Setsuna Meiou aka Sailor Pluto watched the Time Gate. She'd been watching the Gate for what seemed like an eternity. It was the duty given to her when she took the mantel of Sailor Pluto upon herself so many millennia ago, and she took her job seriously. Her job was to watch the Gate, monitoring the Time Stream to see to it that there were no unauthorized uses, no people traveling to the past or the future to change things around when they weren't supposed to. To watch for enemies and inform the Senshi of upcoming threats so they will be prepared. It was her duty. It was her responsibility. It was a very, very long time of work. It was boring.

All work and no play makes Setsuna a dull girl.

Just now she'd zoomed in on the shrine, watching the Senshi's weekly meeting. Usagi and Rei had finished their game of grab-the-manga and settled down (well sort of), Makoto and Minako were reluctantly putting their discussion of boys on hold for later, and Ami was just bringing up the latest youma attack. It was an important meeting, so even the rest of the Outers were there.

"I'm sure you all can see the pattern." Ami was saying. "The youmas are starting to attack more and more often, and they are getting stronger. That last one took two hours and a city bus being thrown on its head by Uranus' dodged World Shaking to wear it down enough for Moon to dust it! Obviously the enemy is gearing up for a more direct assault."

"What do you mean _more_ direct Ami!" Rei said angrily, "Youmas are pretty direct!"

"I mean the enemy might have the equivalent of Beryl's dark generals." the blue haired girl said quietly. That made everyone – even Usagi for once – stop to think.

"But how would we know if any type of really major youma-general enemy is going to appear?" Usagi asked. Setsuna froze the Gate right there.

There were disadvantages to being a near-immortal keeper of the Time Gate. Setseuna for much of the time was cut off from the world, away from social interation. It was very lonely. Only when the Scouts were reborn would Setsuna descend back into the Time Stream, integrating herself with the rest of humanity, so that if and when any should awake, she would have an identity, rather than just showing up out of nowhere to give them help and advice. Plus, it was the only way for her to become a part of everyday life again, even if it was only during the lifetime of whichever Senshi had been reborn. And they were all reborn several times, allowing her short "vacations" during the several millennia of her duty. Although this was the first time they had all awoken at once, signaling that the end of Setsuna's long lonely vigil was coming to an end.

As for the advantages – well she _was_ the Senshi of Time. She could stop time, freezing everything as it was, she could move herself and others forward or backward in time, and she could watch through the Time Gate the myriad of possibilities, allowing her to literally see the future. Stopping time while being able to move about within the Time Stream at the same time, however, was both very difficult and didn't last too long.

Setusna walked quickly down the street, noting how it was a beautiful day; the sun was shining, the flowers were blooming, the birds made a dark inverted V against the blue sky, and a skateboarder hung in the air, his face inches from the concrete, frozen just as he was about to crash.

Ah yes, stopping time was difficult. Difficult, but fun. And Setsuna had to get her jollies in somehow.

The Senshi of Time stepped into the shrine, shutting the door firmly behind her and making sure she hadn't disturbed anything. Before her was frozen a tableau of her best, and only, friends. Her family. Her fellow Senshi. She stepped around behind Usagi, backed up a bit into the shadows, glanced around one last time at the unmoving women, and backed time up ever so slightly before letting it start again.

"But how would we know if any type of really major youma-general enemy is going to appear?" Usagi asked.

"I can help with that." Setsuna answered her.

"EEEEEEK! Setsunadon'tdothatyouscaredme!Whydoyoudothat?" Usagi shrieked all in one breathe, whipping around and tripping, and falling flat on her posterier.

Setsuna just smirked. Timing, as they say, is everything.


End file.
